


The Penitent

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seige of Sanctuary is over, the price has been paid ... but not for him.  Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penitent

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, contrition_

Hard, so hard to wait, while his heart bled with his guilt, his mind echoed with the sudden lack of the shadow on his soul he'd lived with for so long.

It was hard, to kneel in the golden Cloth that weighed so heavy on him now, in Her own shrine atop the Holy Mountain. To kneel, while his unwitting saviour lay sprawled and bleeding; while Her footsteps rang closer on the ancient stone stairs.

But wait Saga did, hands open, head bowed.

She _will_ come; and he will give his wretched heart to her with hands stained with guilt ...


End file.
